Hate You Not
by Lovenyx125
Summary: All human. Bella, Em, and Jasper are the Swans. The rest are the Cullens. Others hate Bell and Jas. When they are engaged to each other after a fire, what secrets will be revealed and what will be left untold?
1. Chapter 1

Hate You Not

I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But I liked to be called Bella. I have two brothers. Emmett is my oldest brother and the least mature. He looks really big and scary but deep down he's really a soft teddy bear.

Jasper is my second oldest brother. He's also my twin brother. Though I love Emmett a lot, Jasper and I are even closer. We know each other's deepest secrets. We shared a rare bond found in siblings. We were there for each other all the time. Jasper was overprotective of me too, even more than Emmett. Emmett was there for me too but he had his own life. He had other friends he was busy with. That meant that Jasper and I could spend hours playing together without anyone interrupting. The best part was the twin telepathy. That meant we could take without anyone knowing. We could get each other out of trouble and play pranks on other people.

Jasper was my life and I was his. He was the only one left for me. My parents, Charlie and Renée Swan, were never home which meant that my brothers and I had to take care of each other. Mostly it would be Jasper and I at home because Emmett was always at his friends' house doing who knows what. Jasper and I created each others life basically. We took care of each other. At home I would cook and clean. Jasper would do the laundry, shopping, and occasionally help out with the cleaning. We were happy together and didn't need anyone else. Our life was complete with each others support.

When people asked about our parents we told the truth. That our parents were never home and working till late at night. That we took care of each other. I know it was an amazing feat for two six year olds. We carried with life like that for nine years. Once a week we would go to the Cullens' house for dinner.

Carlisle and Esme was a kind couple with three kids. They were very nice and hospitable which made me wonder what went wrong with their children. Yes the root of the problem. The reason Emmett was never home. The reason I never had any real friends.

Rosalie was the oldest and the prettiest. I had to admit it, she was gorgeous. She had the body of a model and the attitude of a bitch. Just standing in the same room as her made your self-esteem go down. With her long, wavy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Alice was the youngest and the craziest. She was the size of a pixie with a death grip so hard that you would have bruises for a week. Alice is a shopping addict. I had seen her have a go at shopping for hours. If we could bottle all her energy, we would be able to supply an entire village with energy. She is very different from her sister in looks. Rosalie is tall with blue eyes whereas Alice is small with short, black, spiky hair and green eyes.

Edward is the devil child himself. He is the worst of them all. He has a nice muscular body and emerald green eyes you could get lost in. With bronze messy hair that you just want to run your hand through he looks like a total Greek god. However you know what they say "Never go by looks alone".

I don't know what I ever did to them but they all hate me. When I turned eight Emmett came up to me and said I was an ugly worthless brat and because of me Charlie and Renée were never home. He also told me he was ashamed to call me his sister. I spent days crying over that comment. When Jasper found out he got really mad and burned all of Emmett's video games. He claimed that he never touched them but I knew better. Then a week later I caught Emmett trying to get Jasper on their side. However to my surprise Jasper didn't budge and warned them if they even touched me they would have to deal with him and the "Bad Gang". The Bad Gang is a gang that consists of some of the boys in town. They are huge and good friends of Jasper. They are good friends of mine too.

That's the life I live. That's the life Jasper and I live.

**Note:**

**Bella~ 15**

**Jasper~ 15**

**Emmett~ 16**

**Edward~ 15**

**Alice~ 15**

**Rosalie~ 16**

Jasper and I sat eating the pancakes I made. I had to say they actually tasted good.

"This is awesome Bella!"

"Thanks Jasper!"

Jasper was about to say something but he was interrupted but Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward storming through the hall and laughing loudly. I just rolled my eyes. They did this every Sunday. Just then they walked in talking and stopped when they saw us. Emmett seemed in a good mood because he said "good morning" to us. We watched as the others sat down at the table while Emmett looked through the fridge and cabinets.

"Oh no! We're out of ready made food. Now what are we going to do?" Emmett moaned, dropping into the seat beside me.

"There's some leftover pizza from dinner last night," I informed him.

"You guys had pizza last night? And you never told me?" Emmett said staring blankly at me.

"You weren't home," Jasper reminded him.

"You could have called me!"

"You never pick up," I pointed out.

"Who eats pizza for breakfast?" Rosalie snorted.

"I did last Tuesday. But what are we going to eat? Your parents are not home, fast food is closed today, and no one here knows how to cook," Emmett moaned.

"Bella that was delicious!" Jasper said, winking at me. He emphasized he 'delicious'. We watched as Emmett froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**

**Bella~ 15**

**Jasper~ 15**

**Emmett~ 16**

**Edward~ 15**

**Alice~ 15**

**Rosalie~ 16**

Jasper and I sat eating the pancakes I made. I had to say they actually tasted good.

"This is awesome Bella!"

"Thanks Jasper!"

Jasper was about to say something but he was interrupted but Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward storming through the hall and laughing loudly. I just rolled my eyes. They did this every Sunday. Just then they walked in talking and stopped when they saw us. Emmett seemed in a good mood because he said "good morning" to us. We watched as the others sat down at the table while Emmett looked through the fridge and cabinets.

"Oh no! We're out of ready made food. Now what are we going to do?" Emmett moaned, dropping into the seat beside me.

"There's some leftover pizza from dinner last night," I informed him.

"You guys had pizza last night? And you never told me?" Emmett said staring blankly at me.

"You weren't home," Jasper reminded him.

"You could have called me!"

"You never pick up," I pointed out.

"Who eats pizza for breakfast?" Rosalie snorted.

"I did last Tuesday. But what are we going to eat? Your parents are not home, fast food is closed today, and no one here knows how to cook," Emmett moaned.

"Bella that was delicious!" Jasper said, winking at me. He emphasized the 'delicious'. We watched as Emmett froze.

"Thanks Jazz. Maybe I should make pancakes again tomorrow?"

"Yeah! And can you make some chocolate chip cookies for lunch? I love those. They're so good," Jasper said. We both knew that Emmett loved chocolate cookies a lot. More than he loved pizza, which is something. I stifled a giggle as Emmett moaned.

"Bella," Emmett groaned. I knew what was coming next so I grabbed Jasper's hand and after a quick bye over my shoulder I ran out the door. We ran into the shelter of the tress and burst out laughing.

"That was seriously awesome! We should do that more often," Jasper said between laughs.

"I agree. Did you see his face? He looked liked a little boy deprived of candy for a year," I gasped.

After we were down laughing we set off for our cliff hand-in-hand. I could tell something was wrong because Jasper was suddenly twitchy. I didn't ask because I knew Jasper would tell me in time.

When we got to the cliff we sat down at the edge and looked down at the waves.

I remembered when I was little I would dream of being free like the waves. The waves were free to travel the world whereas I was stuck here in Miami. The waves would flow all around the world upstream and down a canal. Through a freshwater lake or a salty ocean. They could travel the world at their own free will.

I always wanted to travel the world with Jasper. We would be away from Emmett and the others. We would see many wonders and mysteries. We would be shocked and amused. We would be free.

After few minutes Jasper cleared his throat. I turned to look at him. I was shocked to see tears streaming down his face.

"Jasper what's wrong?" I asked, alarmed. I pulled him into a hug and wiped his tears away. "Tell me Jazz, tell me!"

"Bella I'm going to New York," he whispered so low that I barley heard it.

"What?"

"It's true. Alice, Rosalie, and Edward are going to New York so Mom and Dad are sending me and Emmett too. I talked to them but they won't let you come or let me stay."

"You're leaving me?" I cried in a whisper.

"Bella I don't want. I never want to leave you but they're forcing me. Dad said that if I don't go they'll disown you. I can't let that happen to you so I agreed."

"You should've let them disown me. It's better than being away from you," I sniffled.

"Bella it's only two years. I'll be back before you know it. I'll call you everyday and send you letters. I'll even email you five times a day. Just don't cry and be strong."

I didn't say anything. I knew if I did I would break down.

"Please Bella for me? Be strong because I know you can do it," he pleaded.

I just nodded.

"Remember if you ever need to talk to me I'm just a call away."

"But Jasper I've never been alone before. I always had you by my side. I won' know how to do it," I whispered finally. My voice trembled and more tears poured.

"I know you can Bella. Don't worry."

"Okay," I sobbed.

"That's my girl. I know you can do it because you're my sister," he whispered to me.

We just sat there the entire day and only got up when the sun had set.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**

**Bella~ 17**

**Jasper~ 17**

**Emmett~ 18**

**Edward~ 17**

**Alice~ 17**

**Rosalie~ 18**

[BPOV]

It was two years since Jasper left. I changed. I wasn't the same old Bella anymore. I wasn't as fragile. I was more experienced in life. I knew all the tricks.

Little did I know that the Cullens' leave would change my life. I actually had friends. We were a gang. My friends and I are a posse that is feared by in Miami. It's Ryan, Avery, Flow, Andrew, Mitch, and me. I know what you're thinking. All of them are guys and I'm a single girl. Actually it's nothing like that. They're in reality my family. My true family. They're my older brothers and I'm they're little sister they protect. It true. I'm the mature one and they're the protectors. They love me like hell and I love them like hell. They're VERY overprotective of me. I remember this one guy said hi to me and the next thing I knew, he was in the hospital with a black eye, crutches, and a cast. So that's why I never had a boyfriend. Though I don't mind. I'm not the type to date. So since the guys guard me I keep them from doing the extreme and care for them. I can't bear to lose them.

So what about Jasper?

Well I still love him more than anyone. More than the gang. At first we would talk on the phone for hours everyday and email each other several times a day. But now we just talk on the phone once a week and email every once in a while. Though we're just as close.

For the past month we've been talking more because they're coming back to Miami. Apparently Carlisle, Esme, Renée, and Charlie have news for us.

Like I care.

I'm scared to death which is a first. Even the others noticed a change in me.

I'm scared for Jasper. I'm scared he's like the others now. For the past few months he's been telling me that the Cullens and Emmett are actually very nice. He told me that once you get to know them they actually rock. Yeah right. Rock my foot.

They're just plying nice to get Jasper on their side which they already did.

They brainwashed my Emmett first and now they're after Jasper.

Emmett was the sweetest thing but after a few lies and bribery he turned evil. Pure evil.

Well you know what? I won't stick up with theeir attitude anymore. I know how to deal with them. Even if they try to mess they'll probably end up in the hospital thanks to my brothers. My true brothers. My true family.

I will fight. I will get my Jasper back and if things go well Emmett too. And by "if" I mean things will go well.

I'm not the same fragile Bella. Anymore. I'm dangerous and thorny. I get what I want. I never lost before and don't plan on it.

First I'll have to test and see how far deep in Jasper is. Then I plan and strike. They won't see it coming. From what I know Jasper is already halfway in. That way I can make my first move at the party. There's going to be a party for they're arrival. I'll show them what I'm made of. Let them come and feel the wrath of Bella Swan. They won't know what's hit them.

The plan is simple.

**Step 1: Trick them into thinking I'm vulnerable and weak.**

**Place of operation: Airport**

Step 2: Hint them of the risk they're taking. Make it known and unknown at the same time.

Place of operation: Party

**Step 3: Hint them so they know that I rule Miami. Make sure they know who owns this place. Show them how to fear my brothers and me.**

**Place of operation: the Beach**

Step 4: Strike and claim Jasper.

Place of operation: to be chosen and altered

**Step 5: Strike and claim Emmett**

**Place of operation: to be chosen and altered**

Perfect!

"Bella!" Esme called. "Time to go!"

I had moved into the Cullen's house after a specific visit to the ER. Carlisle said it was best for me and my parents couldn't be happier to get me out the house. After a while my stay became permanent. My room was on the top floor along with the library and Edward's room. I don't mind being next to Edward but unfortunately our rooms are separated not by a normal wall but a _glass_ wall and French doors. Wonderful. Not to mention that once he was here he would see me do everything. Including **change my clothes, **sleep, write songs for my band (my brothers and I), and do everything else.

I tried to reason with her but Esme just isn't someone you can argue with and win.

Now she also persuaded me to pick up the bunch from the airport. I only agreed because it perfected my plan.

I got off of my bed and looked into the mirror. Same old me. I sighed and made my way downstairs picking up my Gucci sunglasses.

When I got down I gave Esme a quick hug and made my way to the garage.

Esme was like the mother I never had. The mother who actually loves me and cares.

I walked over to my newest car. It's a midnight blue corvette ZR1. I love it. I have about four cars. Their various birthday and Christmas presents from Carlisle and Esme. I pulled out of the drive in time to see Esme in tears and wiping a purple vase for the fifth time. Recently she had been crying in happiness because her babies were coming home. More like devils. I increased my speed as I hit the highway. I hit and exceeded the speed limit. Charlie was on duty today and he didn't really care what I did. Besides even if he wasn't on duty I wouldn't bother with the speed limit either. We lived half an hour away from the airport but with my speed I was there in twenty. I parked and made my way to the landing terminal, ignoring a few old geysers eying me. Ew! They were at least fifty. That's just gross. I got myself a coffee since their flight wasn't due for another ten minutes.

"Bella!"

I whipped around and saw Angela heading my way with a coffee in hand also. She was one of the few people that were a loud to be my friend. Angela is one of those rare kind people who don't poke and pry and always there if you need to talk.

"Hey Ang!" I said giving a quick hug. "You here to pick someone up?"

"Yeah my cousins. You?" She said breathlessly.

"My brothers and the Cullens are coming today," I told her quietly. I watched as realization dawned on her face.

"Oh! Are you okay?" She was one of the few people who knew and remembered the bullied me. She understood my feelings since she was a temporary victim of my brother and the Cullens.

"Yeah. I'm exited though. Jasper's coming too so yeah," I said. She smiled at me.

"You a good person Bella. Jasper is lucky to have such a sister," she said sincerely. I looked around and saw that the flight had landed and people were arriving.

"Angela!" We looked around to see three people running towards us. One was a girl my age and two little boys.

"Well bye!" I told her as she walked over to greet her cousins. I started searching for Jasper and the others. I'm not sure if they will recognize me since my looks have changed. I don't have the same long plaited hair but now it's short and shinier and my hair has more of its natural curl. I let my hair loose and open. I was wearing an emerald green flared skirt that went down to my knees. I also wore a faded lime green tank top. I added on an also emerald heart locket given to me by Esme for Christmas with a matching bracelet. The necklace and bracelet are also embedded with diamonds.

I had only searched for a few minutes when I saw him. My loving brother and angel. I hardly paid attention to the people behind him as I took in his glorious figure. He had gotten taller but other than that he looked the same. I smiled as I walked towards him. The others were looking around but he spotted me and grinned. He shoved my other brother Emmett (who had gotten HUGE) who saw me too. His eyes widened and now the others took notice of me. Their eyes also widened in surprise. At last I couldn't take it and ran the last few steps into my favorite brother's arms.

"Jasper!" I gasped as I pulled him into a chokehold. He didn't mind and hugged me back just as hard.

"Bella! I missed you so much. You look so different and… I don't know what to say…" he started to babble but I cut him short.

"I missed you too!" I squealed. We broke apart and I grinned.

People were now staring but I ignored them.

"Hey let me hug my sister!" Emmett shouted and pulled me into a bear hug. I was surprised at his kindness but I hugged him back all the same. Maybe getting Emmett back wouldn't be so hard.

"Hey Em! Were you always this big or is it just me?" I chuckled. He just barked his loud booming laugh.

"Hi Bella!" Alice chirped as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She gave me a quick hug.

"Hey Alice! Nice to see you again," I smiled.

Rosalie just glared at me and gave me the once over. I ignored the glare and waved.

"Uh hey Edward," I said awkwardly to Edward who just gave me a once over and smiled.

"Hi," he said in a bored voice.

"Okay c'mon. Esme sent Lucifer to take the luggage home and I take you guys home," I told them as we walked into the apartment. Lucifer is our luggage person/carrier. Lucifer took the luggage when we reached the little curb at the front.

"This way," I told them. I led them into the parking lot. I stopped between my car and an old Chevy truck very alike my old one. The others froze and groaned.

"Don't tell me we have to go in this piece of trash," Rosalie whined. They completely ignored my car and stared at the Chevy. I snorted and the looked at me.

"Don't be silly!" I told them airily as I got into my car. They were now staring at my car in disbelief. "We get in!"

They all smiled and got in. Jasper got in the front as Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap. I pulled out of the parking lot and increased the speed by a notch.

"Wear seatbelts," I called over my shoulder. They looked confused but then I put on a burst of speed. They looked shocked.

"Bella your speeding!" Alice shouted.

"Charlie is on duty and he doesn't care." I had stopped calling Charlie dad a year ago. He didn't deserve that title.

"Who wants some music?"

"Me!" They all shouted so I put on my current CD. Jai ho started to play so Alice, Rosalie, and me started to cheer and sang along. The guys just stared at us.

_(Jai Ho)  
(Jai Ho)I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch away,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho)_

(Jai Ho)

I got (I got) fever (fever),  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho)  
I keep it steady uh-steady,  
That's how I feel it.  
This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gonna feel it.

(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe, (Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe, (Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh!  
(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us, (Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)

Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.

I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

Jai Ho

(Jai Ho) Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose my chance. (Jai Ho)

Yeaahhhh

I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an notion in my heart,  
I will never be the same.

(Jai Ho)Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)  
You're gonna find out baby,  
I'm one in a million.

You are the reason that I breathe, (Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe, (Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!

(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (Hear me it's destiny)

Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.

I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

Jai Ho, Jai Ho, Jai Ho

I need you,  
Gonna make it, (Jai Ho)  
I'm ready,  
So take it!

(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe, (Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe, (Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!

(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us, (Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us, (Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)

Jai Ho!

"Oh my god that was fun!" Alice shouted. We had stopped at a red light and people were now staring. The windows were down so my hair flew behind me.

"Marry me Bella!" Some guys shouted. I just laughed and blew them a kiss.

The others stared at me again.

"What happened to the Bella I left behind?" Jasper asked amazed. I just shrugged.

_Touch my body, put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body, throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel like you never did_

Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body, know you like my curves  
C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body

The others looked shocked as my phone rang. I ignored them and reached for my iphone.

"Are you guys out of town?" I smiled into the phone. It was Avery.

"Why?" Avery asked. Everyone could here our conversation. They listened with curiosity.

"For you information these guys proposed to me and these old geysers were staring at me," I shuddered. Jasper growled.

"What the fuck! Who were they? We're on our way! We leave town for a few hours and you already have a lineup behind you," Avery growled too. Emmett was shaking with laughter and Jasper looked mad. Alice and Edward looked amused and Rosalie looked beyond pissed. She was probably mad that she had competition.

"Chill! I'm fine. You finish your errands. Besides today is Friday so you guys have to go home for dinner. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"Okay!" Avery still sounded pissed.

"Bye! Love you!" I whispered.

"Love you too Bells!" He said and with that hung up. I sighed as I put away my iphone. I started to drive again.

"Bella! Who was that?" Jasper whispered. He sounded strained.

"No one!" I stuttered. He sounded mad.

"Not no one Bella! You're lying! Who is that idiot bastard? Don't tell me you have a boyfriend!" He shouted.

"He's not a bastard. Idiot defiantly but not bastard. And he's not my boyfriend He's my best friend. He's just concerned," I told him sternly as I pulled into the drive.

"Bella is our stuff going to be taken home or here?" Emmett asked as we got out.

"Here. We're staying here. Charlie and Renée have kicked us out," I explained.

"Bitches!" Jasper murmured as he followed me to the door. "How long have you been living here?"

"Ever since you left," I told him as I fumbled with the key in the lock. I opened the door and let the others in.

"We're home!" I shouted. There was a thunder of footsteps and Esme came running down with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my babies!" She said pulling the others into a tight hug so their heads knocked against each others.

"Ow mom you're strangling us!" Edward shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rooms and Explanations

[EPOV]

Bella was absolutely not what I expected. She was different. It's amazing how two years can change a person so much. She looked so confident and innocent at the same time. Even her hair is shiner and not frizzy. She's not the Bella I hated. Honestly I have no clue why I hated Bella. When I first met her we were two. Over the years she lost her baby fat and gained curves. She looks like an angel.

I bet she hates me. After all I did to her I probably look like a jerk.

I wish I could go back in time and change things.

[BPOV]

Now we all sat in the living room as Esme fussed over how much everyone had changed.

"Oh look at you Alice I think you grew a few inches and Rosalie your hair is so much shinier. Did you switch to a different shampoo? Oh Emmett you've gotten so much bigger. If I had gone to pick you up I would've mistaken you for your uncle. You know the wrestler? Jasper you've grown so much taller. Edward your hair is messier than ever. Will it ever stay down?" Esme gushed. I don't think I've heard her talk this fast ever.

"Um mom? Don't you have a meeting to go to?" I asked her.

Esme looked up in alarm.

"Oh dear! Your right. I have to go kids or I'll be late! Bella will show you your rooms. I changed them around," she said as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door.

"Ok that was abrupt!" Emmett stated. Rosalie nodded.

"She changed our rooms?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Yeah she switched a few around. Only Edward has the same room," I explained. They nodded. "So do you guys want to see your rooms now so you freshen up?"

"Sure! I've been wearing the same outfit for two hours," Alice said looking at her clothes.

"Ok! Your luggage is already in your rooms," I said getting up. "Follow me!"

They got up and we headed up the stairs. We got to the first floor and the looked around.

"This floor is for Carlisle and Esme."

We went up to the third floor and looked around again.

"This floor is for Rosalie and Emmett. There are two rooms on each floor as well as a guest bedroom. This floor also has an exercise room. The two rooms are separated by a glass wall and French doors so you guys can pick which of the two rooms you want," I said pointing out the two rooms. Rosalie and Emmett nodded. "You guys can come with us to see the rest of the rooms or stay here."

They decided to come with us to finish the tour. We reached the fourth floor which was exactly the same as the third floor except instead of an exercise room there was a game room.

"This floor is for Alice and Jasper. Same thing as the third floor except it has a game room which includes a bar. Again the rooms are separated by a glass wall and French doors," I explained. Alice looked happy but Jasper had a frown.

Jasper and Alice chose to come with us too. We headed up to the fifth floor.

"This floor is the same as the fourth and the third except it has a library. Edward you have your old room and the room beside it is mine. Same glass wall and French door concept. Both rooms open up to a terrace which looks out to the forest and a bit of the beach. Both rooms also have a hatch that goes up into the attic," I explained.

"Wow you have the entire tour memorized," Emmett exclaimed. I smiled and blushed.

"Can we see the attic?" Alice pouted.

"Uh sure? Follow me," I led them into my room and they gasped. My room was pretty different from before. The walls were covered by posters of my band and pictures of Jasper or pictures of Ryan, Avery, Flow, Andrew, Mitch, and me. There was a large four-poster king sized bed in the middle of the room. There was also a blood red sofa off to the side. I ignored their amazed faces and led them over to a corner of my room. The wall had a bamboo ladder nailed on that led to the attic. I climbed up the ladder and pushed open the hatch to my attic. The others followed suit.

They gasped again. The floor of the attic was glass. But under the glass was a large picture of the Cullen crest. The attic was huge and comfortable. There was a hammock in one corner along with a bamboo lamp. The room also had a fake leopard skin sofa and a glass table. One corner of the room had a mini kitchen. Though it didn't have a stove. There was also a wall covered with music CD's and books. The other wall had a huge window with a couch in the wall. You know where there's a rectangle shaped hole in the wall and you place a mattress and pillow in the hole so you can look out the window and lay there. The room was lit by the lamp and potlights.

"Wow!" Edward whispered. Then he pointed to another hatch in the floor. "Is that the entrance from my room?"

"Yeah," I mumbled and looked at the floor.

"Bella this place is amazing! Did you design it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!"

"Bella?" Edward said.

I slowly looked up at him.

"You have a true talent," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Beach

[BPOV]

I blushed.

"Thanks," I mumbled and we headed back down. Once in my room they continued looking at my room.

_Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing someone else's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes a day  
I'm not happy when I act this way_

_Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing someone else's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes a day  
I'm not happy when I act this way_

My phone rang and I put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells! Listen we'll be home in twenty minutes. When we come we can go hang around at the beach or something. Okay?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah sure. I'm sick of hanging around in my room," I replied

Everyone stared at me.

"Your brothers and the Cullen's home?"

"Yeah I was just showing them their rooms. Anyways Esme told me that we're in charge of organizing the party. So we'll start tomorrow. The invitations are already sent and everyone knows about the 'Band Off!' We're going up against Newton's band," I explained.

"Alright! I can't wait. We'll cream them. See you okay? Love you Bells!"

"Love you too," I said then hung up.

Everyone was staring at me.

"You guys should go freshen up," I suggested.

Then they all left.

I sighed. Life was hard.

Esme wanted to have a party tomorrow and we were in charge of it. There were three reasons for the party.

Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie's arrival.

Esme and Carlisle wanted to make an announcement.

There was a competition between my band and Mike Newton's.

I went and changed into a really short denim miniskirt and a yellow t-shirt that said "Nobody's perfect and I'm nobody!"

I went downstairs and found my brothers and their friends leaving through the door. Alice was last and she saw me coming.

"Hey Bella! We're going to the beach. You want to come?"

"Sorry not now. I'll come in a few minutes. You guys go!" I told her. She frowned but left.

[EPOV]

I felt a bit sad when Alice told us Bella wasn't coming to the beach with us.

We went to the beach which wasn't that full. We went over to a bar and decided to have a drink.

Everyone ordered coke and we sat at he booth drinking it.

"Bella is so different now! She's like a whole different person," Alice mused.

"Your right. I feel like I don't know her," Jasper said.

Suddenly there was a roar of an engine and everyone on the beach looked up. Near the parking lot was a lime green monster jeep also the source of the noise. Out of the jeep stepped 6 figures.

"OMG! That's Bella!" Emmett said.

I looked closer and realized that he was right. Beside Bella were 5 other guys.

Two twin blondes, a guy with messy black hair, another guy with curly brown hair, and another with jet black that was spiked up.

They were walking in our direction and looking at us.

I don't know why but everyone moved out of there way as they passed and no one was talking.

After what seemed like an hour they reached the bar.

One of the blonds went up to the bartender.

"The usual Mac," he said.

They all sat down on the remaining seats and somehow Bella ended up beside me.

"Guys this is Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and my charming twin brother Jasper," Bella said pointing us out individually.

My heart skipped a beat when she said my name.

"Guys this is Mitch, Avery, Andrew but call him Drew, Flow, and Ryan," she said.

Ryan turned to Jasper and smiled.

"So you're the amazing Jasper we have heard so much about," Ryan said warmly. "We're honored to meet you."

"Of course! Of course! I simply must have your autograph," Drew said.

"You're like our number one hero! I even have a monument of you in my backyard," Flow chirped like a girl.

We just stared at them in shock.

"Shut the fuck up idiot!" Mitch said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them," she told us.

"So you guys ready for the party?" Ryan asked._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Beach

[BPOV]

I blushed.

"Thanks," I mumbled and we headed back down. Once in my room they continued looking at my room.

_Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing someone else's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes a day  
I'm not happy when I act this way_

_Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing someone else's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes a day  
I'm not happy when I act this way_

My phone rang and I put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells! Listen we'll be home in twenty minutes. When we come we can go hang around at the beach or something. Okay?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah sure. I'm sick of hanging around in my room," I replied

Everyone stared at me.

"Your brothers and the Cullen's home?"

"Yeah I was just showing them their rooms. Anyways Esme told me that we're in charge of organizing the party. So we'll start tomorrow. The invitations are already sent and everyone knows about the 'Band Off!' We're going up against Newton's band," I explained.

"Alright! I can't wait. We'll cream them. See you okay? Love you Bells!"

"Love you too," I said then hung up.

Everyone was staring at me.

"You guys should go freshen up," I suggested.

Then they all left.

I sighed. Life was hard.

Esme wanted to have a party tomorrow and we were in charge of it. There were three reasons for the party.

Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie's arrival.

Esme and Carlisle wanted to make an announcement.

There was a competition between my band and Mike Newton's.

I went and changed into a really short denim miniskirt and a yellow t-shirt that said "Nobody's perfect and I'm nobody!"

I went downstairs and found my brothers and their friends leaving through the door. Alice was last and she saw me coming.

"Hey Bella! We're going to the beach. You want to come?"

"Sorry not now. I'll come in a few minutes. You guys go!" I told her. She frowned but left.

[EPOV]

I felt a bit sad when Alice told us Bella wasn't coming to the beach with us.

We went to the beach which wasn't that full. We went over to a bar and decided to have a drink.

Everyone ordered coke and we sat at the booth drinking it.

"Bella is so different now! She's like a whole different person," Alice mused.

"Your right. I feel like I don't know her," Jasper said.

Suddenly there was a roar of an engine and everyone on the beach looked up. Near the parking lot was a lime green monster jeep also the source of the noise. Out of the jeep stepped 6 figures.

"OMG! That's Bella!" Emmett said.

I looked closer and realized that he was right. Beside Bella were 5 other guys.

Two twin blondes, a guy with messy black hair, another guy with curly brown hair, and another with jet black that was spiked up.

They were walking in our direction and looking at us.

I don't know why but everyone moved out of there way as they passed and no one was talking.

After what seemed like an hour they reached the bar.

One of the blonds went up to the bartender.

"The usual Mac," he said.

They all sat down on the remaining seats and somehow Bella ended up beside me.

"Guys this is Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and my charming twin brother Jasper," Bella said pointing us out individually.

My heart skipped a beat when she said my name.

"Guys this is Mitch, Avery, Andrew but call him Drew, Flow, and Ryan," she said.

Ryan turned to Jasper and smiled.

"So you're the amazing Jasper we have heard so much about," Ryan said warmly. "We're honored to meet you."

"Of course! Of course! I simply must have your autograph," Drew said.

"You're like our number one hero! I even have a monument of you in my backyard," Flow chirped like a girl.

We just stared at them in shock.

"Shut the fuck up idiot!" Mitch said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them," she told us.

"So you guys ready for the party?" Ryan asked.

"What party? Rosalie and Alice asked with widened eyes? "There's a party?"

"Don't you guys know? Everyone's talking about it for a month," Ryan said.

The five of them turned to look at Bella who blushed.

"Guess I forgot to tell them," Bella answered. "Well there's a huge party at our house tomorrow. It's going to be huge. Esme was the one who ordered the party. She and Carlisle want to announce something important. Also it's to welcome you guys back. Then we decided the band off would also take place at the party."

"What band off?" Jasper, Emmett, and I said at the same time.

"Announcement?" Rosalie and Alice asked in synchronization.

"We don't know what the announcement is about. The band off is the finals for the competition. Our band is going up against Newton's," Bella explained.

"You have a band?" All of us shouted at the same time.

"Yup!" Bella said excited.

"I leave for two years and come back to find you in a band," Jasper mumbled and shook his head.

Bella laughed.

"So are you guys good?" Rosalie asked with eyebrows raised.

All six of them laughed.

"Sweetheart if I said we sucked I would be lying better than Bella who lied her way out of listening to Mrs. Morgan explain her honeymoon," Drew said.

Rosalie and Alice giggled and Bella blushed.

"Thanks for reminding me," she muttered to Drew who just laughed and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You're welcome Belly Boo!"

Bella turned crimson.

"So what are you going to wear to the party tonight?" Alice asked Bella.

"This dress Mitch got me for Christmas. It's very pretty," Bella told them.

"I think it's time for a haircut," Avery said and twirled a strand of Bella's hair in his fingers.

"Really? I think it looks okay," Bella said.

"Just two inches. Probably get it next week," Ryan mused. "Maybe highlights too."

Bella just rolled her eyes.

________________________________________________


End file.
